The true side of hermione granger
by Mioniexx
Summary: what happens when Hermione gets to Hogwarts...is she really muggle-born or maybe not.  just random idea please read and review...ideas as to where to go with plot would be really appreciated   I'm thinking Pansy and Hermione pairing T just in-case ;-
1. every pizza has it's day

It was the first night at Hogwarts and they'd just got out the boats as was the tradition for first-years to cross the Black Lake. As they came into the warm glow of the castles lights, Hermione could feel her hair prickling as it had been since they alighted the train but she'd put it down to nerves and anxiety. One of the boys called Neville Longbottom who seemed to like Hermione said "Hermione...I don't know but was your hair not brown before?" Hermione looked at him quizzically

"…it still is isn't it? I've not done anything to it. Why? Is something the matter with it?" Hermione bit her lip in frustration, she was really starting to panic as she wanted to make a good impression so much and she wanted tonight to be perfect. Neville shook his head "No…..it just must be my imagination." At this point the conversation had taken them up to the top of the staircase. The deputy headmistress (Professor McGonagall) was standing there saying the speech which Hermione knew off by heart courtesy of Hogwarts: A history. Again Hermione put the prickling sensation down to nerves. They then proceeded into the great hall so the sorting could commence, Hermione was in awe. Then after the last name had being called, the headmaster Professor Dumbledore gave his speech. Magically the tables filled with food. As everyone was tucking in nobody noticed the sudden drastic change in Hermione as she reached for the garlic and peperoni pizza. She bit into it and felt a really weird sensation run down her spine. She dropped the pizza as if it was a red-hot poker…..and everyone around her started screaming


	2. discoveries

At this point Professor McGonagall stepped in to hush everyone when she saw the changes present in Hermione her eyes widened in surprise and her nostrils flared dangerously "Miss Granger I would recommend you come with me this instant to somewhere a bit more secluded for your own sanity" Hermione took one look and scurried after Professor McGonagall whilst the aftermath of the shock of Hermione's transformation let her do so. After following Professor McGonagall through a maze of corridors, moving staircases, tapestries, walls and portraits they reached what seemed to be there final destination. Professor McGonagall muttered something inaudible and the portrait swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall's private quarters. Professor McGonagall offered Hermione a chair and turned round to face Hermione "please professor what's going on..." Hermione said this whilst sounding extremely exasperated and bewildered. "Miss Granger due to the sensitivity of the situation I think you should call by my first name Minerva also vice versa I shall call you Hermione whilst we are in non-professional situations such as this one. Now can I see your arms and back please." "but...but...why...ummmm...ok." with this she shrugged her outer robes off, whilst sitting minus her robes off she realised she'd have to take her jumper and blouse off. With this realisation she started blushing furiously at the thought of sitting nearly naked in front of her professor. "do not be embarrassed Hermione, its for your own safety." Feeling extremely self-conscious sitting in front of her professor with nothing on bar her bra hermione didn't seem to notice the red raw welts that had appeared all over her upper body. Wandlessly Minerva summoned a bottle of healing slave. Applying it gently to the welts while reminiscing about her own transformation "Hermione this healing salve is specific to the injuries obtained during the physical transformation of a vampyre. Even though the genes are present from birth in these particular situations it usually takes strong wards and barriers for them to show through the demi-guise or in extreme rare cases the situation of the fledgling being in extreme stressful or violent situations the vampyristic genes take over the human genes present in the body. The term "fledgling" is applied to a vampyre whose identity has not yet been revealed to themselves. In the normal situations these welts which you can see upon yourself happen to appear as the chemicals in your mind which control your instinctive reactions between human and vampyre fight it out so to speak. Does this make sense to you Hermione?" "Surprisingly so Minerva." " I must say though Hermione you do look quite impressive now though for such a young vampyre oh and by the way just to let you know that vampyres are readily able to transfigure into their animagus form. It tends to be quite a bonus. Also your senses will be incredibly heightened not to mention you'll be a more than efficient occulemens." While Minerva was saying all this she summoned over a mirror for hermione to examine her newly acquired looks. When hermione saw her reflection her jaw dropped "Oh...my...god..." Hermione now had long black curls down to the small of her back, her eyes were now a startling bright emerald green which contrasted well with the shape and size of her face, her lips were full and rosy reddy-pink and her skin was now absolutely flawless which was now a creamy ivory colour. Her figure had also accelerated its development by a few years as it was now extremely curvy and voluptuous. "Minerva...how do you know all this...?" "I am one myself also there is a small few present amongst your peers. At this point there was a knock on the door and professor Dumbledore walked in alongside Pansy Parkinson...


	3. authors note  its a good one

A/N -: sorry for not updating in a loooong time guys have been busy with exams and constantly having to move and then disaster strikes no computer access! I'm hoping to have at least one decent chapter posted tonight (hopefully for more than one of my fics). Anyway now I have nada to distract me...for now my heads buzzing with ideas. Yay =D


	4. getting acquainted

A/N -: Yes I know Pansy is a Slytherin in J.K's world ( I own nada sadly) but it's the only way I could think to get this plot to work and I don't have enough brain cells left to re-plot the whole story there is events I'm plotting for much later in the story **evil laugh** but I had to start right at the beginning for it to work anyway I'm hoping it will be worth the wait for all you readers :)

Noticing who had just entered Professor McGonagall's chambers and realising her current state of dress well more undress Hermione quickly tried to recover some of her modesty as she was now in desperate need of new robes amongst other items."don't worry miss Granger your not the first to end up in a predicament like this. Why if my memory serves me correctly then miss Parkinson's transformation was very similar except she was made aware of her vampyre status when her magic was becoming well a bit more than apparent at the ripe old age of seven." The twinkle in professor Dumbledore's eye was shining away merrily to let them know that he was teasing them. Hermione was trying to process all this information at once, a particular train of thought piqued Hermione's curiosity. " If Pansy became a proper vampyre at seven then how come I'm only just becoming one now (Hermione's birthday is September (nineteenth or twelfth I think) so she's nearly 12 if term starts September 1st). Professor Dumbledore answered as if it was the most simple thing in the world. " pansy was brought up with her parents who are magical so there living quarters would be encased in wards and magical barriers so she would have been exposed to magic all her life even though when it arose that she was a vampyre she was brought up here mostly because of her parents...explosive... shall we say reaction and they thought it was an abomination whereas if anything it improves her chances of survival and optimising her future for her magical abilities but then again some peoples views can't be swayed no matter how much you try whereas you are muggle-born so it has taken you entering Hogwarts and being exposed to the strong magical energy present for your transformation. Now that hermione was satisfied with that answer there was another question impending in her mind. "what's going to happen to me now?" This time it was Professor McGonagall who answered. " you'll go back to Gryffindor after you've eaten and Pansy will join you so as you complete your transformation you'll have someone who'll be going through similar except your reaction will more extreme because your not used to the reactions going on in your body whereas Pansy is a wee bit more accustomed to it. And of course you'll always have myself to rely upon as I am a fully formed vampyre. I would recommend putting the healing salve on again when you go to bed and throughout the day tomorrow. Now why don't finish the Welcome Feast up here?" As Professor Dumbledore's stomach rumbled in anticipation which made everyone laugh. At this point Professor McGonagall summoned a house elf to bring up their mini-feast. The sight of the food made everyone's mouth water, instinctively Hermione reached for the garlic and pepperoni pizza then remembered what had happened previously in the Great Hall. As the memory crossed her mind she scowled to herself. Due to Minerva's animagus traits she noticed Hermione's change of expression and shifeted her position to face her directly. "What's up Hermione?"

"I can't eat the pizza no more and its my favourite" she said with a sigh. There is another example of Hogwarts' magic...once we know that your a vampyre the magic will automatically act so that what ever food you choose will become vampyre tolerant even though it tastes the exact same so it's all good." With this statement Hermione instantly cheered up and savoured the pizza even more so. As everyone's hunger was satisfied the wee gathering of people started talking about classes and undoubtedly transfiguration. When Minerva was talking about the types of transfiguration meanwhile Pansy and Professor Dumbledore began conversing about charms and potions Hermione remembered something she had read in one the extra textbooks she'd picked up for some light reading. So she asked Minerva for clarification of her train of thought. "Isn't animagi a form of human transfiguration?" "yes" she answered with one of her rarely seen smiles whilst thinking to herself how on earth a student who was barely sorted into first year knew about the more advanced aspects of the transfiguration course. The question "so what's your animagus?" form brought Minerva out of her musings. "I'm a tabby cat." she said simply. Hermione's eyes widened in anticipation. "Could you show me please...Minerva?" With this request Minerva turned and leapt into mid-air whilst transforming. A few feet to the right of where Minerva had been now sat a tabby cat with spectacle like markings round the eyes which were emerald green same as her human form. As Minerva transformed back again Hermione sat in awe with eyes like Hagrid's dinner plates. She was practically buzzing in anticipation of being able to learn to do stuff like that. "how long till I'll be able to stuff like that?" she asked excitedly. "Normally I'd say to my pupils at least five or six years and that's if you excel in everything but because your a vampyre and with your potential abilities both heightened and normal it could be anything between days, weeks or months." Whilst Hermione was entertaining the idea of being advanced enough in her studies to be able to be an animagus in such a short space of time. Pansy had glanced down at her wrist watch and realised that the feast was probably over and done with a long time previously. "um Professors is the feast not finished by now?" As Dumbledore looked at his watch "best be getting the pair of you off to bed, Minerva if you would like to oblige. As Pansy and Hermione followed Minerva through the many staircases and corridors to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Caput Draconis" They entered the Gryffindor common room which had a roaring fire in the grate and their peers were gathered on the various chairs and sofas scattered round the room. "your dormitory is situated to the left of the tower. I'll leave you to get acquainted." With that Minerva left them to it. Pansy and Hermione managed to get a couple of the cosy armchairs near the fire while wondering what their first day of classes would entail and what their vampyristic traits hold in store for them.


	5. AN and apology looks sheepish

To all my valued readers, thank you for hanging on with the patience of a saint, hopefully i should have an update for each of my fics during this ''quiet period'' now bthat i have a new computer and the right software for fanfiction :) xx


	6. Predicaments of a new vampyre

A/N -: sorry for it been a bit short but i felt that all my readers deserved something after waiting a loooong time for an update from me in fact i wouldnt blame you guys if you'd given up on me and i apologize for any typos. Enjoy

Hermione's thoughts were still racing around her mind, yet she still couldnt decipher what was going round her mind. Pansy looked at the expressions crossing her face. "you know that is quite amusing to watch." At that point Hermione came back down to planet earth. "hmm...what?" sounding very unintelligent she snorted. Pansy was just sitting there blatantly laughing at her. "I'll just let you rant it out your system, its bound to be a big enough shock to find out your a witch never mind a vampyre on top of that as well." Knowing that Hermione wouldnt want this to be the gossip of the school by breakfast pansy discretely cast a notice-me-not spell. The dam that had been keeping Hermione's thoughts bottled up was no more, "Seriously will people not see me as a freak or something? Then again do I really care...I could be a proper animagus by christmas if not earlier. I wonder if theres anything on this in the library? I'll need to find it tomorrow after classes. Crap! I need to get new clothes as soon as possible and theres no chance I can get to Diagon Alley then again I wonder if Professor McGonagall could arrange for me to go with someone or maybe she could transfigure the clothes that I already have? How on earth am i going to explain tonight to everyone in the morning?"  
"Woah...Hermione chill your beans, clothes can be sorted no problem we can owl Minerva so you have something to wear to your classes,library I will show you at lunch tomorrow then we can visit it properly at somepoint after class is done, from what I've picked up on you already you'd probably be an animagus as soon as you wanted regardless of your vampyric status considering you already seem to have an accurate understanding of the fifth and sixth year syllabus and as for the rest of your ramblings of the contents of your head at this precise moment who gives a fuck to be honest. Now as much as I'm sure we'd both love to sit here and chat into the wee hours of the morning I actually want to be able to function in my classes tomorrow and it's already been a long day so does bed sound like an idea to you?" Hermione looked at her own watch, "yeah bed might be a good idea right now" They rose to leave and Pansy cancelled the spell that had kept their conversation private. As they headed up to the dormitries they noticed that the common room had gotten a lot emptier and it was only seniors doing last minute holiday homework that remained. After they had located their trunks next to theire beds whilst Pansy disappeared behind the curtains of her four-poster bed to get changed Hermione was still sifting through her trunk to find something that would actually fit her, she was now to voluptuous for her liking well at least till she had clothes that weren't five sizes too small. Pansy appeared from behind her curtains and chucked her a baggy top and three-quarter sweat pants, "Maybe these might be your size? I'll owl Minerva just now for her to come up before breakfast." Hermioe shot her a grateful smile at this and disappeared behind her own curtains to get changed. The clothes that Pansy had lent her were still a bit on the tight side but were a hell of a lot comfier than her own clothes would currently be. Both vampyres were now sprawled out on their respective beds, Pansy was scribbling a quick note to Minerva about Hermione's predicament whereas Hermione herself was lying there wondering about what aspects of Hogwarts and the magical world would be revealed to her and how even in this world she was still a freak. One thought that was the same in each girls head was that tomorrow was another day.


End file.
